


Mutterherz, Mutterlied

by mireh_lilav



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: End of the World, Gen, Harald reminisces about his mother, Introspection, Memories of the Past, The Best Laid Plans Episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireh_lilav/pseuds/mireh_lilav
Summary: Harald war sein Muttersohn.





	Mutterherz, Mutterlied

Er sinkt ins Gesang wie ins schwarze Wasser - ohne Hoffnung für Wiederauftauchen, ohne Hoffnung für den nächsten Schluck Luft und ohne Hoffnung für Wiederauferstehung. 

Aber er heißt es willkommen - vielleicht in diesem Wirrwarr der Dunkelheit und gedämpften Schlachtschreien zugleich, sieht er endlich wieder das bekannte Augenpaar, das er für immer auf einem anderen Schlachtfeld in einem herzbrechenden Duell geschlossen hatte. 

Er sinkt ins Gesang wie in den frisch gefallenen Schnee - sanft aber plötzlich und rasch. Seine Glieder verlieren das Gewicht und das Gefühl zugleich. Sein Körper tummelt mit unsichtbarem Frost. Seine Augen werden nicht-sehend während sie sich zu einer anderen Welt öffnen.

Dennoch läßt er die Worte fließen, er läßt sie ihn umarmen und die Resten seines Wiederstandes auflösen. Endlich kam das Ende seiner Welt - er hatte sein Lied bis den letzten Strophen gesungen und kann jetzt ins Jenseits weggespült werden. Er heißt es willkommen - ungeachtet von seiner Gier und seinem Ehrgeiz und so vielen noch nicht erfüllten Hoffnungen, er heißt es einfach willkommen. 

Und so stoppt das Gesang mit dem letzten Klopfen seines Herzens. Der König ist tot. 

Das Ende der Welt, seiner Welt, kam aber zu Harald vor vielen Jahren her. Er konnte es damals noch nicht so gut begreifen, weil er zu jung, zu rasch und zu kühn war. Aber das Ende kam zu ihm ganz am Anfang - in der Gestalt seiner lieben Mutter. 

Haralds Mutter hatte immer vom Weltende gesungen. Sie kannte viele Lieder und Gesänge - sie konnte die ganze Welt nur in ihrem Rhythmus und ihren Worten beschreiben und doch kam sie immer wieder zu Ragnarök zurück. Als ob seine Vision tiefer in ihrer Seele als Yggdrasils Wurzeln in der fruchtbaren Erde Mitgards eingewurzelt wurde. 

Haralds Mutter brachte ihm die schönsten, die melodischsten Lieder bei, die er je gehört hatte. Sie summte sie bei jeder Hausarbeit, ungeachtet davon wie schwer und mühsam sie ihr erschien. Sie trat das Schicksal immer mit erhobener Stirn und Gesang an ihren dünnen Lippen gegenüber. In seinem späteren Leben traf Harald viele Krieger, viele mutigen Männer, die die Äxte, Schwerte, Bögen und Kriegshammer mit sich in die Schlacht trugen, aber keiner von ihnen sah dem Leben so furchtlos und eisern wie seine Mutter an.   
Haralds Mutter hatte zwei Jungs, die sie in ihrem Herzen brennend trug. Sie kannte nur Armut und qualvolle Arbeit ohne Belohnung und immer noch war sie nie verbittert und schroff. Unbeugsam, aber gleich mit dem weichsten Mutterherzen. Sie wollte das Beste für ihre Jungs als sie für ihr besseres Leben jeden Tag und jede Nacht kämpfte. 

König Harald. Wie stolz es sich anhörte. Wie edel und erhaben klang es in Hallen und bei Versammlungen aus. König Harald, der kein Königssohn war. Dessen königliches Blut durch Generationen von Bauern und kleinen, armen Handwerkern verdünnt wurde. Der in einer abgelegenen Siedlung oben in den Gebirgen und nicht in einem Burgwall am Fjord geboren wurde. Viel wurde über ihn gesungen, und mehr noch erzählt, aber alles davon waren nur Fabeln. Harald war kein Königssohn. Er war kein Prinzensohn. Er war sein Muttersohn. 

Und sie war eine verwitwete Frau - ihr Rücken mit schwerer Arbeit und sogar schwereren Sorgen gebeugt, ihr Haar nur aschenbraun ohne edle Reflexe des Goldes, ihre Augen glanzlos grau und mit einem Netz von Falten umringt, ihre Hände rot, tief bis zu den Knochen weggearbeitet. Und dennoch war sie die schönste Frau, die Harald je gesehen hat. Sie stand strahlend in Haralds Erinnerungen - strahlend wie ein Stern, der seinen Weg in den himmlischen Sphären verlor und auf Erden kam. 

Ihre Stimme trug jedoch die Finsternis des Weltendes - diese gewisse Melancholie des Verwesens und Todes, der bald zu ihr kommen sollte. Sie trug Trauer schon im Leben, wenn auch ihr Brust sich immer noch mit dem Atem ausdehnte. Ihre Tage auf Erden waren gezählt und sie wusste es. Sie akzeptierte es jedoch ohne ein einziges Wort und ging leise ins Jenseits viel zu früh. 

Der zwölfjährige Harald konnte es damals nicht begreifen. Er trug Ärger und Wut in seinem Herzen.   
Der siebenundvierzigjährige Harald verstand es endlich. Und als sein eigenes Blut ausgoß und sein eigener Atem stillte, ließ er die Hoffnung blühen. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Mutter immer noch welche Vergebung für ihn danach finden könnte, was er in seinem Leben getan hatte.


End file.
